Primera vez - One shot Franticshipping
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Emerald y Wally deciden salir solos por un momento ¿Qué sucederá con Ruby y Sapphire al quedarse sin compañía? Amor, pasión y sinceridad.
**Primera vez – One Shot Franticshipping.**

La tarde era calurosa, y nuestros cuatro queridos Pokédex-Holders descansaban de una misión bastante ajetreada. En la entrada de la base secreta, se encontraba un joven de caireles verdes observando al cielo con orgullo.

–Con que sigues sonriendo embobadamente. –Soltó divertido un pequeño rubio a sus espaldas.

Sorprendido, se giró hacia el señalado para soltar un respiro de alivio. –No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. –Le reclamó el ahora cuarto Pokédex-Holder de Hoenn. –Aunque bueno… Debo aceptar que eso hacía. Admito que me siento demasiado feliz. –Musitó con una voz que detonaba suma alegría.

–Y con razón lo estás. Pero basta de charla, pongámonos en camino al laboratorio. –Soltó Emerald disponiéndose a salir de la cueva. –Ruby me dijo que se quedaría remendando la ropa de Sapphire, y ella terminó por quedarse dormida en la tienda.

–De acuerdo ¡Ya es hora! –En el laboratorio, le esperaba el profesor Birch con lo que sería su nueva Pokédex.

Para acceder fácilmente a la base secreta, a las afueras se encontraba ahora una escalera fabricada en soga y tablones. Con rapidez, los dos jóvenes descendieron por la misma para perderse en la espesura del bosque dejando a nuestra linda pareja asolas.

Este par ya llevaba alrededor de tres meses saliendo, su relación iba viento en popa.

¿Que cómo fue que sucedió? Pues eso será historia para otra ocasión.

–Qué descuidada es. –Refunfuñaba el azabache mientras zurcía una rasgadura. –A este paso ya no habrá que reparar, sino elaborar un conjunto nuevo. –Suspiró un poco fastidiado. –Pero bueno… Supongo que debe haber algo de bueno en ello… –Su cabeza en ese instante elaboró una imagen mental de la preciosa chica, que día a día se ponía más y más hermosa. Piernas largas y tonificadas, una cintura bien torneada, su cadera ya bien formada y ni hablar de aquellas delicadas colinas ya formadas en el área de su pecho. Ella sin duda era perfecta. –… ¡No debo imaginármela de esa manera! –Gritó totalmente sonrojado. Sapphire era ahora su novia, debía respetarla y amarla cómo era debido. Llevaban juntos poco tiempo cómo para hacerse ideas sucias en su mente. –Maldita adolescencia, maldita adolescencia. –Se repetía una y otra vez al acelerar la velocidad del cosido. –… ¡Agh! –Cómo imaginarán, la aguja acababa de encajarse de lleno en la punta de su dedo. –Malditas hormonas… –Dejando todo de lado, buscó entre su mochila una botella de agua con una bandita; limpió muy bien la herida y cubrió su dedo con firmeza. –Bueno… Creo que lo mejor será que descanse un poco. Ya tengo la vista muy cansada, fue una mañana demasiado larga. –Adentrándose en la tienda, se echó al otro extremo de dónde se encontraba la joven quien vestía aún su muda color negro, procurando estar lo más alejado posible. –Aprovecharé a echarme una siesta a lo que regresan Wally y Emerald. –Y sin más cerró sus orbes rojizos.

No pasó mucho rato, una incomodidad le despertó de aquel leve y corto letargo. Para su sorpresa, su amada se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre su pecho. La escena se veía muy normal, cómo la de una pareja en la noche sobre su cama matrimonial. Conmovido, le abrazó con suavidad; se sentía afortunado por encontrarse en una situación cómo esa.

La amaba, siempre la amó, la amó por más de diez años y la seguiría amando hasta el final de sus días; ese era su pensamiento y sabía que nada podría cambiarlo.

Se sentía tan extasiado, que sin percatarse de ello ejerció un poco de fuerza sobre la chica. –Mmm… Ruby… Tú, idiota. –Le recriminó con una mirada bastante adormilada. –Ten más cuidado, tengo mucho sueño y me despiertas, torpe. –Reclamó con sus sonrojadas mejillas hinchadas. Para él esa era una de las expresiones más lindas de ella, se le hacía tan tierno que no pudo evitar el apretarle con más fuerza.

–Oh my god! ¡Eres tan preciosa! –Repetía una y otra y otra vez. Sapphire luchaba para zafarse del agarre, intentos que fueron todos en vano pues sabemos que Ruby es mucho más fuerte que ella.

–Ya cállate tonto, déjame dormir. –El chico le soltó con suavidad, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. –Ruby…

Enterró su vista en la de ella, podía notar cómo su rostro se reflejaba en aquellas lagunas azul profundo. Era hermosa, demasiado hermosa, aunque deseara controlar sus impulsos hormonales le era simplemente imposible. –Tú tienes la culpa, tú eres la tonta quien se acostó sobre mi pecho. No es mi culpa, no es mi culpa que seas así de impertinente y hermosa… –No le concedió oportunidad de dejarle responder, pues rápidamente enterró sus labios contra los de la joven.

Avergonzada pero dichosa, ella correspondió a ese dulce beso, aunque en su mente se percató de que este no se asemejaba en nada con los que ya le había dado su Ruby. Se traba de un beso profundo, tan profundo que sentía a la perfección cómo él trataba de acceder a su boca con su lengua. Esto era nuevo para ella, se encontraba perdida, no sabía qué debía hacer. No, no era el momento para ponerse a meditar, este era un beso de adultos y debía sobrellevarlo cómo toda una pequeña mujer que ya era.

Tímidamente, abrió un poco más sus labios dándole la bienvenida por completo a su amado. Lento, suave, intenso a la vez, ese beso pecaminoso se extendió por largo tiempo. Tanto Ruby cómo Sapphire, se entregaron por completo el uno al otro probando cada rincón de sus bocas sin dejar espacio sin explorar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza, que ahora iba al ritmo de unas tiernas caricias. El azabache acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de la castaña, trazando un camino que iba y volvía desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de sus caderas.

Sin poder más, los dos se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos. Se encontraban sin aliento, pero al tiempo muy satisfechos, o al menos eso creía Sapphire…

Ruby se acercó nuevamente, pero en esta oportunidad con la intención de arremeter contra el cuello de la chica. –Mmm… –Besó dejando una húmeda y roja marquita en él. Percatándose de que su amada soltó un pequeño suspiro aprobatorio, continuó jugueteando un poco más con su blanca piel.

–Ruby… –Decía su nombre muy por lo bajo. –Ruby… Idiota… –Esa voz, esa voz tan suave y erótica, jamás llegó a imaginarse que tan pronto llegaría a escucharla.

Motivado, decidió darle un propósito a las ropas maltratadas que aún llevaba Sapphire encima. Mientras repetía el recorrido con sus labios, aprovechó a desgarrar completamente la blusa de la castaña lentamente, no deseaba que la chica se espantase por su indecoroso modo de actuar.

Allí estaban al alcance de su tacto, las colinas de la hermosa Sapphire. –¡Tonto! –Sumamente apenada, se arrodilló cubriendo su pecho. –Ruby… Idiota. –A pesar de que trató de ser lo más delicado posible, la reacción de Sapphire fue más que obvia. Un poco arrepentido por su intromisión, se sentó enfrente de ella con la intención de disculparse.

–Lo siento mucho, yo no haré nada que tú no quieras, lo prometo. Discúlpame. –Esbozando una dulce sonrisa, tomó nuevamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. –Créeme, en verdad lo siento.

Un poco arrepentida, retiró las manos de Ruby y las apretó con las suyas. –Yo… Yo lo siento. –Se encontraba confundido ¿Acaso escuchó mal? –Me dio un poco de miedo… Pero quiero que sepas que… ¡No la estaba pasando mal! –El rostro de la castaña estaba hecho fuego tras tal declaración. –Yo… Yo te amo. Eres un idiota, pero en serio quiero… Bueno… –Él comprendió.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, le besó nuevamente y ella sin reparo le correspondió. El beso se tornó aún más indecoroso que el anterior, y tras varios minutos en los que Ruby aprovechaba para masajear con suavidad los pechos de Sapphire se separaron. –Sapphire… Eres hermosa… –Susurraba provocativamente el azabache al concentrarse de nuevo en el delicado cuello de porcelana. –Eres hermosa Sapphire… –Repetía mojando lentamente esa tersa piel.

–Ruby… Tonto… –La voz de la castaña ya se encontraba quebrada, su cuerpo ardía cada que Ruby le tocaba. –Yo soy tuya Ruby… Siempre. –Bajando lentamente, el rostro del azabache se encontró de frente con esas delicadas colinas. –Por favor no te quedes viéndome así… –Suplicó la chica con tímida voz cubriendo su enrojecida cara.

Obedeciéndola, dejó de contemplarla para pasar a probarla con atrevimiento. El azabache, agarró el pezón izquierdo de la chica entre sus labios succionando con ternura. La chica ante tal sensación, no pudo hacer más que arquearse lanzando un sensual gemido. Cada que la castaña dejaba escapar su voz, el chico alternaba los chupones y lamidas entre sus pechos. Él se sentía de maravilla, el escucharla le excitaba, le excitaba demasiado.

–Sapphire… Eres tan deliciosa… –Susurraba entre los gemidos de la chica.

–Ru…Ruby idiota… No digas cosas cómo esa… –Sapphire ya se había percatado de que su Ruby se ponía más agresivo cada vez que la oía, así que llevando ambas manos a su boca trató de ahogar su voz cómo pudo, pero vaya que fue mala idea.

–Te quiero escuchar más… –Exclamó algo divertido. –No vas a negarme ese privilegio pequeña huraña… –Enterrando de nuevo su rostro entre los pechos de la chica, llevó su mano derecha hacia el short de la misma. Con descaro, posó suavemente sus dedos sobre el cubierto sexo de ella y prosiguió a iniciar las caricias lentamente.

–¡Ah…! –Ante esto la dulce Sapphire no podía combatir, y sucumbiendo ante el placer terminó por tumbarse en el suelo de la tienda. –Ruby…

Ya era hora, no soportaba las ganas de ver a su querido zafiro en bruto. Con ternura, se deshizo de aquella última prenda. La vista era hermosa, digna de guardarla en una perfecta fotografía mental. Se encontraba extasiado, excitado, pero por sobre todo dichoso; si no era con Sapphire no sería con nadie. Estaba a punto de tomar el pequeño y precioso tesoro de aquél cofre que brillaba con delicadeza, y eso lo invadía de absoluta felicidad.

Lentamente, sacó una a una sus prendas para encontrarse en el mismo estado que su compañera, su amada. –Tonto. –Soltó muy apenada la castaña al cubrirse los ojos, estaba muerta de pena ¿Pero saben? Esto no lo desmotivó, pues esos locos cambios de humor era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella.

Procurando tener cuidado, se apoyó de tal forma que quedase cara a cara con su Sapphire, retiró las manos de la joven de su rostro y le regaló la más dulce mirada cargada de amor que jamás le haya podido haber entregado. –Estoy realmente enamorado… –Exclamó con suavidad, casi al punto del susurro. –Te amo tanto… Te amé siempre desde aquel momento en el que nos conocimos en Johto, te amé siempre desde aquel momento en el que nos conocimos aquí en Hoenn… Te amaré siempre Sapphire… –Al borde del llanto, la castaña rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Ruby sabía que su sentimiento era correspondido con la misma intensidad.

–Adelante Ruby, esto es lo que quiero porque es contigo. –Le dijo al oído al joven dulcemente, mientras le dejaba ahora la vía libre. Ruby se inclinó un poco contra ella, depositando un amoroso beso en sus labios.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos una vez más antes de que el azabache se pusiera en posición. Tomando su sexo, prosiguió a acoplarlo contra el de la chica que se encontraba empapado y listo para darle paso seguro. La castaña abrió un poco más sus piernas indicando que ya era el momento y él tomándole la palabra, lo introdujo lentamente procurando no lastimarla.

–Te… ¿Te encuentras bien…? –Cuestionó un poco asustado el azabache, al notarle una pequeña mueca de dolor a la jovencita.

Pero aunque en un principio le doliera, Sapphire no pretendía el darse por vencida. –Continúa. Sigue por favor… Yo estoy bien Ruby… –Sonrió con sus ojos un tanto humedecidos. –Ya dije que yo quiero esto, porque es contigo… Y eso me hace inmensamente feliz… Idiota.

Sin objetar más, Ruby prosiguió a paso lento hasta que por fin lo consiguió. Un corto hilo rojo, se deslizó por el sexo de Sapphire, aquel cofre por fin había sido abierto.

–Sapphire, comenzaré a moverme… –Advirtió el chico a su amada, quién simplemente asintió aún sonriendo hermosamente.

Ruby iba y venía, se movía de manera delicada. Tanto él cómo Sapphire, disfrutaban mutuamente esto de hacer el amor; pero ya venía siendo hora de apurarse pues no estarían solos por mucho tiempo.

El azabache aceleró un poco el paso, los dos se encontraban en éxtasis. La castaña gemía y gritaba su nombre con sumo placer cada vez más fuerte, pues las envestidas de Ruby se hacían más violentas. Ya estaban a punto, y finalmente llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Ahora acostados uno al lado del otro, se encontraban mirando el techo de la tienda completamente avergonzados. –Sapphire… –Cortó el silencio algo dudoso. –Muchas gracias. –Soltó con ternura.

–Cállate… –Le ordenó la castaña al esconderse contra el pecho del azabache. –Te amo Ruby… –Dijo por lo muy bajo pero con aparente felicidad.

Girándose contra ella y arropándole en sus brazos, el chico le correspondió dulcemente al besar su frente. –Te amo Sapphire…

Cansados, sucumbieron finalmente al sueño.

–Está súper genial tu Pokédex, Wally. –Musitaba animosamente el rubio, al tomar asiento en uno de los cojines de la base. –Te felicito.

–Muchas gracias Rald. Ah, verdad. –Con su felicidad y ánimo a tope, se dispuso a aventurarse dentro de la tienda para enseñarle su nueva adquisición a Sapphire ya que Ruby no estaba a la vista. –… –Pobre, para su sorpresa la imagen que se encontró. –Rald, creo que olvidé la batería de Litio en lo del profesor. –Y echando a correr con el rostro completamente colorado, abandonó el sitio.

–¡Hey, te acompaño! –Así Emerald le siguió.

FIN.


End file.
